


Planet Of Desire

by nhasablog



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, New Planets, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: The Enterprise has to make an emergency landing on a planet that tries to embarrass Jim to death by displaying his biggest desire.





	Planet Of Desire

Jim knew something was up with this planet they had been forced to do an emergency landing on the moment a pair of handcuffs kept appearing before him. Maybe there were several identical pairs, but it honestly didn’t matter, because all he could focus on was how these pink padded cuffs always ended up in his path, no matter where he went. He knew it wasn’t a hallucination, because Bones and Spock were seeing them too, only of course their reactions didn’t involve any type of embarrassment.

And then feathers started showing up, and Jim knew he wouldn’t get off of this planet with his dignity intact.

“The inhabitants are invisible or possibly very good at not being seen,” Sulu was telling him through the com. “We can sense their presence, but we cannot pinpoint where they are. All we know is that they can read off other species’ thoughts and desires. The appearance of these seemingly random things are to either lure one of you somewhere, or to please you.”

“What’s your theory?”

Sulu was silent for a moment. “That’s hard to tell, since no one’s been on this planet in decades and we have no record of a proper interaction with these creatures. I would be on my guard.”

“Thank you, Mr. Sulu.”

“Can I ask a question, sir?”

“A quick one.”

“Handcuffs and feathers, sir?”

Oh lord have mercy.

“I think we don’t know Mr. Spock as well as we thought.”

Sulu laughed, but Jim knew he wasn’t fooled. There wasn’t a single person on the Enterprise who didn’t suspect the random things that appeared before them had something to do with their captain, and it made him want to hide forever.

Bones hadn’t stopped smirking since they realized what was going on, though he was doing an okay job of keeping it at bay when Jim looked at him. But Jim wasn’t stupid, and he could see his friend conceal it whenever Jim addressed him. He reckoned he couldn’t expect his best friend to react any differently, but it didn’t make matters better.

They needed to leave this place as quickly as possible.

“Scotty, how is she?”

“Recovering, but I’m going to need at least another hour before I’m willing to subject her to possible harm again.”

“Got it.” He turned the com off. “I guess that gives us an hour or so of gathering specimens and exploring.”

“Should I call for a team, Captain?”

“That’s all right, Spock. I think the three of us can handle it.” He’d rather die than have anyone else see the cuffs and feathers in real life. It was bad enough that he himself had reported them in before they realized what it meant.

The planet was hotter than they were used to, and Jim found himself pulling at the hem of his shirt with a desire to take it off, but he wasn’t stupid enough to expose his bare skin to a planet with possibly invisible creatures. He was hoping that maybe wishing for a cool breeze would be enough for the creatures to listen, but he wasn’t sure if their skills included changing the weather.

“Let’s not part enough to not be able to see each other,” he said when they arrived at a valley of some sort. “And if you see new things appear - in addition to the handcuffs and feathers, I mean - call for me.” Because embarrassing or not, he was their captain.

They worked in silence for a while, though Jim could occasionally hear one of the others hum skeptically. He tried to work as quickly as he could, while still being thorough, even though he knew it didn’t matter how fast they were. As long as the  _Enterprise_ wasn’t fit to fly, they would be staying here.

“This is the worst day of my life,” he grumbled to himself, which of course Spock heard because he couldn’t mind his own business.

“What was that, Captain?”

“Nothing. Nevermind.”

“You sound a little frustrated, Jim.” Jim could hear Bones’ grin.

“I’m fine, Bones.”

“Oh, I’m sure.”

Jim opened his mouth to snap something back and promptly choked on his own spit. There, between the bushes he was currently examining, was a brush. Up until this point the things that had appeared didn’t necessarily have to lead people’s minds to tickling per se, but this one took the prize. Jim might as well go into hiding now.

His friends heard his reaction and were quickly at his side, and Bones couldn’t stop himself from laughing in amusement now. “Oh, kid.”

“Not a word about this to the others. None.” He was pointing at them both, but found himself lingering at Spock. “It’s an order. I don’t care about putting this in the record.”

“Captain, it states firmly in our contracts-”

“ _Please_ , Spock.”

Spock hesitated, which was only apparent because he didn’t reply immediately. “It also states that I am required to follow orders unless I find the captain unfit for his duties.” A loaded pause and then, “I do believe you have full capacity of making choices you believe are correct.” Which was basically a promise of silence in Vulcan.

Jim exhaled. “Thank you. God, I need to leave this place.”

“Am I correct in believing that Doctor McCoy finds the situation amusing because he was already aware of this particular desire of yours?”

“Doctor McCoy is standing right here. And yes, I was. Jim’s so fond of tickling he’ll practically beg for it.”

“Bones!”

“I’m only speaking the truth, kid.”

“Let’s just keep-”

“Is that a toothbrush?”

“For  _fuck’s_ sake.”

Bones was full on laughing now. Seriously, he was so tickled by the whole thing that it was almost ironic.

“It’s one of those electric ones too!”

“Bones, please stop.”

Bones wiped a stray tear from his eye like a cliché. “Sorry, sorry, but dammit, Jim. If you wanted to be tickled this badly you coulda just asked. Or provoked me into doing it. Seriously, the only reason I haven’t done it is because you’ve been busy and I wasn’t sure if you wanted me to.”

Jim’s face was on fire. “Can we not talk about this now, Bones?”

“What better time than here, on a planet that provides me with tools to get you laughing real good? Besides, we’re not going anywhere for a while.”

Jim pointed wordlessly at Spock.

“I’m sure Spock would be happy to help.”

“Doctor, I am not certain if-”

“I was kidding. But seriously. Stop being a blushy mess about this. It’s fine.”

But Jim couldn’t help it, but kept being a blushy mess as tool after tool kept appearing before them, and it was only when - thankfully fake - models of hands showed up that he ordered them to leave the surface of this goddamn planet. No one really protested when their disheveled and frustrated captain rushed into the Bridge and demanded they leave. Fortunately Scotty had just finished up, though he wasn’t pleased with not getting the opportunity to try everything out properly first.

Jim’s state kept the others quiet, though he reckoned they all believed it had been a desire for sex-related activities that kept making handcuffs and feathers appear, and true to their words Bones and Spock didn’t mention anything about all the other things (which included edible body paint that Jim couldn’t stop thinking about).

He let Sulu and Chekov take over and left for his room upon realizing he was no use like this. Spock insisted on accompanying him, claiming that they needed a checkup just in case the possibly invisible creatures had managed to get into their systems. Jim reckoned that was his way of making sure Jim was all right.

Bones was serious when they reached Medbay, a great contrast to his giggling only half an hour ago. As he ushered them into the room and ordered them to take a seat, Jim couldn’t help but wonder what things would appear had the creatures targeted Bones or Spock.

“Reflexes seem normal, though you are a little jumpy,” Bones was saying, and for a second his professionalism vanished and he said, “Can’t blame you,” with a grin.

Jim huffed, but didn’t reply. The sight of a shirtless Spock was greatly distracting anyway, and what was even  _more_ distracting was him trying to pretend he wasn’t being affected by it. It was all a bit of a mess, really, and he couldn’t wait until he could go to his room and sleep off all the emotions he’d felt that day.

Bones didn’t even try to be stealthy about it, but kept sneaking in tickles during the rest of the checkup, which Jim wasn’t sure he appreciated or not. He was craving it, obviously, but he felt more vulnerable than he liked. As if a part of his soul had been exposed down on that godforsaken planet. A part that Bones was very much aware of, but maybe not necessarily to this extent.

Maybe it was because Spock had seen it and not said a single word about it since. Maybe it made Jim feel more pathetic than ever.

Maybe.

“Do you want me to come find you after my shift?” Bones asked, and Jim knew what he meant. He was grateful for it, and don’t get him wrong, he knew how fortunate he was to have a friend who was willing to provide him with something like this, but still he shook his head. He felt too raw right now.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Bones.”

It was only once he reached his room that he realized Spock had followed him, and Jim was just about to say that he hadn’t needed a guard when Spock asked, “Can I come in?”

He could and he did. Jim wasn’t sure why, but he felt nervous when he shut the door behind them. Spock had been in here countless of times, and the two of them alone wasn’t unusual. And still Jim felt like a teen bringing their crush home for the first time. Pathetic was a word he might need to get used to identifying with.

“Do you want something? A drink?”

“No, thank you, Jim.” Spock knew to call him Jim when they weren’t on the clock (though Jim was technically always on the clock).

“Did you… I mean, not to be rude, but-”

“I did indeed come here for a reason, yes.”

“Ah.”

“I have no desire in making you uncomfortable, Jim.”

Oh god. “Just spit it out. I’m sure nothing can make me more uncomfortable than the entirety of this day has.”

Spock hesitated, which Jim hadn’t seen him really do until today. “I want to understand your desire for tickling.”

“Oh my god,” Jim said out loud now. “Please no.”

“I am merely curious, and I see it my duty to comprehend this fascination.”

“Why? You know what, nevermind. I, uh- wow.” Jim let out a nervous laugh, his hand automatically finding his neck to rub at awkwardly. “Okay. What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

“That’s broad. Okay, well, I can start from the beginning?”

“That would be efficient.”

“We should sit.”

They did, both awkward in their own ways.

“So, I guess I noticed my fascination at the Academy. I hadn’t necessarily gotten much physical affection as a kid, except from my older brother, whom you know left when I was young.”

Spock nodded, but didn’t offer any commentary.

“Then I started at the Academy and was suddenly surrounded by friends, and some of them were more touchy feely, myself included. I guess I realized that I didn’t entirely mind being on the receiving end of tickling.”

“What is it about the sensation that you enjoy?”

“It’s not  _just_ the sensation. It’s the whole situation. It’s all about trust and love, you know? I guess I just need the playful affection.” He licked his lips. “Though I do like the sensation as well. I’m not even sure why. Something about the unbearableness of it. The lack of control once it’s happening. I just like it. I guess you could call it a kink.” The words were pouring out of him, which he knew would happen, because whenever he talked about it he felt the need to set every card on the table, and to do it quickly.

He wasn’t sure if Spock’s lack of a response was a blessing or a curse. “May I ask about the tools that appeared on the planet?”

“Ah, those.” Jim tried to will his blush to stay the hell away from his very visible face, but it wasn’t listening to him. “Well, the cuffs are for restraints. There’s something about not being able to move… Anyway, the other tools are simply different ways to create various sensations, which all ultimately lead to tickling and laughter. There’s just something special about having different methods to use.”

“You are uncomfortable.”

“Kind of.”

“I apologize. It was not my intention.”

“I know, Spock, don’t worry about it. I can’t talk about it and not become a flustered mess.”

“I see no reason to be ashamed of this.”

“It’s different for me. It’s not a common liking to have. People always think it’s weird whenever they find out about it.”

“Did Doctor McCoy-”

“Well, not him, but he relishes in my embarrassment anyway.”

A silence followed, and Jim looked anywhere but on Spock. Asking him to leave would be rude, but he was hoping that he’d satisfied his curiosity and would drop the subject, but of course Spock always said the one thing that surprised him.

“Would you be willing to allow me to try it out?”

Jim nearly got whiplash. “Pardon?”

“I am intrigued.”

“You…you want me to tickle you?”

“No. Quite the opposite.”

“Do you want to tickle  _me_?”

“I am under the impression that that is what you enjoy.”

“And you want to give me something I enjoy?”

That was the closest to a blush Jim had ever seen on Spock’s face. “Precisely.”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Okay.

“You don’t have to,” Jim said, flustered and nervous and so very unlike a captain. “Don’t feel pressured to.”

“I can assure you that I do not feel any pressure.”

They observed each other for a moment, both unsure of how to approach this. Jim partly wondering if this was some sort of elaborate joke. If so, it would be a bad time for Spock to get a humor.

“Would this… I mean, I know Vulcans use their hands specifically to be more- well, intimate. Wouldn’t this be strange?”

Spock tilted his head just a little bit. “I do confess that from the point of view of a Vulcan it certainly is… special. But I am also part human, and I am aware of the role touch has in the terran culture.”

“And you’d do this for me?”

“ _Only_ for you. Jim.”

Spock had practically just proposed to him, and Jim was torn between pinching himself and yelling yes at the top of his lungs.

“Tell me what you’re comfortable with.”

“I think it would be more efficient if you told me what you wanted.”

Jim’s lips twitched with the ghost of a smirk. “Like an order.”

“Are you not the captain?”

“Was that a joke, Spock?”

“I do believe it was akin to one.”

And Jim certainly did laugh that night, only Spock didn’t speak much, which Jim reckoned he couldn’t expect anyway. Jim figured they could start slowly and only asked to be pinned, which was strange and exciting and terrifying as it was. And Spock was strong and would only let up if Jim cried out the safe word, which they only came up with because Spock kept hesitating. Once he realized he would have a way of knowing if he went overboard it was as if he unleashed this thing he’d kept inside for years. Jim had never felt more ticklish than that night.

Maybe it had been the build up. The way his mind had never once left the topic of tickling during their visit to the planet. The way his desire had been displayed, even to himself, as if taunting him with how much he wanted it. Or maybe it was just Spock, with his strength and his way of making you feel vulnerable and exposed without saying a thing.

“Oh gohohohod!” Jim cried, hoping that his laughter wasn’t audible from outside as Spock pinned his hands above his head and went to town on his underarms and ribs.

Maybe it was Jim’s feelings making this seem more than it was.

“Wait, wait, not thehehere!” he begged when those dancing fingers found his belly, refusing to leave a single inch untouched.

Maybe it was Spock’s confession.

“Nononononono, please, no!” Jim didn’t want it to end just yet, but as Spock tortured his hips he was very close to shouting out the safe word. Emphasis on close.

Maybe it was Jim’s realization that fingers were the best tickle tools of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
